Cuando Blue Piensa
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—¡Alguien que me salve de esa desquiciada!—exclamó Yellow colgando de la cola de Charizard, apenas atado a este por una cuerda amarrada a su tobillo. Green le ignoró, a lo que el joven se desesperó más—¡Green-san, yo no dije nada a Blue-san!¡Se lo juro!" [Ganador del primer lugar de ¡Este cuerpo no es mío! Del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak].


_¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Esta vez no subiré el reto el mismo día, eso sí que no. _

_Esta vez fui responsable._

_***se golpea el pecho*.**_

_Soy una niña bien~_

_Estuve inspirada, allí todo tipo: "Deboescribirdeboescribirdeboescribir", además de que tengo otros fics en el horno y mi cerebro seguro me va a demandar por abuso laboral ;-; Y lo peor es que estoy pobre ;A;_

_Tuve que cambiar el summary porque la cita que quería poner era muy larga D: pero al final borré fue un tocito (?) y quedó seisi (?).  
Sigo pensando que salió mal, pero bueno, últimamente estoy como Green y pienso que todos los fics que hago me salen mal ;a;_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: _ Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri y de los tipos japoneses esos._

_**Advertencias**: OldRivalShipping, AmberShipping. GenderBender y posible OoC._

_**Sensual nota adicional:** Este fic participa en el reto del foro "Dex Holders del Prof. Oak" aquí en fanfiction, así que te ordeno a que vayas a visitarlo. _

* * *

—Green, no entiendo por qué eres tan malhumorada—se quejó Blue, exausto de tener que aguantar a Green y sus continuos ataques temperamentales—, tal vez debería irme con Red y hacer un Purple—dijo burlón, se levantó del asiento e hizo amago de querer salir de la oficina de la Líder, como si esperara que ella le detuviera para que se quedara. Green le miró con suspicacia, mientras peinaba su cabellera castaña con una mano.

—No te lo recomiendo, porque Yellow está saliendo con Gold y Red está de un humor de perros—Sonrió irónicamente. Blue frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta de que Green sabía un chisme y él no.

—¿Perdón, qué?—Arqueó una ceja confundido.

—Yellow, Gold, juntos. Red, molesta—repitió lentamente, como si hablase con un pequeño niño o un pokémon idiota en particular ¿Un Psyduck, quizás? Green pensó que seguro Blue tenía complejo de Psyduck o Wobbufett. Torpe, escandaloso y en extremo molesto. Resopló, irritada.

—¡No es posible que Yellow no me haya dicho!—gritó furioso, mientras corría fuera del gimnasio y se dirigía con paso apresurado hacia el Bosque Viridian.  
Green suspiró, feliz de poder haber resistido estar cerca de Blue tanto tiempo sin comportarse como Yellow cuando estaba cerca de una chica.

Sentía su pulso acelerado y le tardó unos minutos lograr que el sonrojo desapareciera de su rostro. Estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo, pero jamás lo demostraría frente a Blue. Era demasiado riesgoso.

* * *

Mientras, el castaño se enfocaba en llegar a su destino.

—¡Ah, conque aquí estabas, traidor!—gritó Blue entrando de pronto en casa de Yellow, que estaba sentado en el sofá tomando un poco de té que, debido a la sorpresa (¿A quién no le sorprendería eso?), cayó al suelo—¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Gold?—preguntó con desespero, sacudiendo al joven por los hombros, en busca de la respuesta.

—Porque no estamos saliendo—contestó él, evitando que su mejor amigo siguiera moviéndolo y provocando que su preciado té se derramase más aún. Miró la taza con tristeza, solo quedaba una gota en el fondo, frunció el ceño—, la invité al bosque, caminamos y luego ella se despidió porque quería ir a molestar a Silver, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó—continuó, levantándose del sofá y caminando a la cocina para hacer más té.

—¿Entonces por qué Green me dijo que estaban saliendo?—interrogó siguiendo al joven, que le seguía mirando con suspicacia mientras preparaba la bebida.

—Le mintió, solo quería tenerle fuera del gimnasio—Se encogió de hombros, esperando a que el té estuviera listo. Definitivamente debía ponerle seguro a la puerta. No podía seguir permitiendo que Blue entrara como un acosador cada vez que le viniera en gana.

—¿Por qué querría alejarse de mí?¡Yo soy un amor!—exclamó agitando su cabello, que ya estaba necesitando urgentemente un corte, para luego mirar a Yellow con sus ojos azules.

—Blue-san, ¿no ha notado a Green-san más temperamental?—inquirió, entrelazando las manos bajo la barbilla en su papel fingido de psicólogo y terapista de parejas. Blue arrugó el ceño, como si pensara la respuesta.

—Sí, está más menstrual que de costumbre—Asintió energéticamente, mientras se burlaba de la joven de ojos verdes por su fragilidad sentimental.

—¿De casualidad usted habla de chicas frente a ella?

Yellow sabía todo, por supuesto, sabía que Green estaba enamorada de Blue y viceversa, pero simplemente no podía decirle a su amigo "Está loca por ti", porque sino sería atado a la cola de un Charizard y lanzado al Monte Ígneo para comer lava por el resto de sus días, que tampoco serían muchos, por cierto.

—Eh... para molestarla, sí—habló Blue, al parecer interesándose en la conversación que tenía con Yellow.

—¿Se sonroja cuando invade su espacio personal?—El té ya estaba casi listo, solo le faltaba unos segundos más.

—¡Sí! Siempre me pregunté por qué pasaba eso—susurró golpeando la mesa con el puño—ahora, dime por qué me haces todas esas preguntas.

—¡Mi té está listo!—Sonrió Yellow sirviéndose una taza y dando un sorbo.

—¿Yellow?

—Lo siento, estoy tomando té. Piense un poco, Blue-san—Y se quedó en silencio disfrutando del sabor del té de Aranja.

Entonces Blue se puso a pensar.

¿Qué podía estar sucediendo?  
¿Qué había hecho mal ahora?

—Yo... yo... —balbuceó.

—¿Sí?—Yellow arqueó una ceja, seguro de que por fin el castaño había llegado a una respuesta.

—Le gusto.

—Uh-hum—Asintió el rubio, cansado y al mismo tiempo feliz de que Blue se hubiese dado cuenta.

Ahora Yellow solo tenía que decirle a Gold que estaba enamorado de ella y todos serían felices, ¿cierto? Como en un cuento de esos que su tía le contaba cuando era niño. Suspiró, mirando a su amigo emocionarse.

—¡Le gusto, le gusto!—gritó, saliendo de la cabaña con rumbo a Ciudad Verde nuevamente. Yellow esperó que nada malo pasara, o él saldría gravemente herido de esa situación—¡Green, Green!—llamó, empujando la puerta y entrando al gimnasio con paso apresurado. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, estaba eufórico por saber la respuesta.  
—¿Qué quieres, Chico Ruidoso?—preguntó arqueando una ceja, al tiempo que regresaba a Charizard a su pokébola y el retador se marchaba cabizbajo. Blue sonreía ampliamente, pero no contestó a su pregunta. Frunció el ceño—, te hice una...

Pero Blue ya la estaba besando.

Sintió el rostro quemar inmediatamente, gracias a Arceus que pudo separarse de él a tiempo para no morir por falta de aire. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y aún sentía un cosquilleo allí donde el joven había puesto sus manos para sostenerla.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—le recriminó, aún sorprendida. La rabia brotó, estaba furiosa. Tenía ganas de golpear todo, de lanzar las sillas al suelo y de posiblemente retar a Red a una batalla.

—Ya sé que te gusto—dijo, soltando una risita entre dientes. Le había agradado besar a Green, sus labios sabían a bayas, aunque durante un tiempo pensó que tendrían cierto gusto a otra cosa, quizás chocolates o alguno de esos dulces que siempre comía cuando creía que nadie la miraba.

—¿Q-quién te dijo eso?—La voz salió un poco quebrada. Maldita sea.

—Yellow—Aplaudió, subiendo los brazos. Ya sabía que Green asesinaría a Yellow, pero ¿qué importaba en ese momento?¿Yellow? No, eso sí era seguro.

Green arrugó el entrecejo, meditando cada palabra que diría, como siempre. Una de las cosas que le gustaban a Blue sobre Green era que siempre pensaba y reflexionaba sobre las cosas. Nunca se abría totalmente con alguien, pero de alguna manera siempre demostraba algún sentimiento frente a él, de hecho, estaba orgulloso de ello.

—Sí, me gustas, se acabó—masculló secamente, girándose para ir a la sala atrás del gimnasio.

—¡Espera, Green!¿Tú... tú quieres ser mi novia?—inquirió con un poco de nerviosismo, se rascó la cabeza con la mano, esperando a que ella dijera que sí.

—Yo...—La joven pensó la contestación a la interrogante. Tenía cosas que hacer y asuntos que arreglar con algunos entrenadores, no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre. Apretó los puños y tomó una bocanada de aire—, sí—susurró, acercándose a Blue para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y se marchó corriendo hacia un destino que ya tenía pensado.

* * *

—¡Alguien que me salve de esa desquiciada!—exclamó Yellow colgando de la cola de Charizard, apenas atado a este por una cuerda amarrada a su tobillo. Green le ignoró, a lo que el joven se desesperó más. Estaba entrando en pánico, tenía que recurrir al plan B: mentir—¡Green-san, yo no le dije nada!¡Te lo juro!¡Él se dio cuenta solo!

—Eres un mentiroso, Yellow—fue lo único que pronunció la Líder, mirando aún hacia adelante y sin perder de vista su objetivo.

—¡Yellow-senpai!—Alguien más gritó el nombre del sanador, y para cuando Green se dio cuenta, Gold ya llevaba a Yellow en la espalda de Explotaro, guardando a Togetaro en su pokébola.

Traidores.

¿Que acaso no se podía tener una venganza tranquila y silenciosa?

—Hola, ¿llegué a tiempo para ser su heroína?—Gold le guiñó un ojo, feliz de haber rescatado a su senpai. El del Bosque Viridian asintió lentamente con la cabeza a su kouhai, aún mareado por la pose en la que Green le había obligado a estar.

La Líder seguía enojada. Su ajuste de cuentas ya no podía ser realizado. ¿Cómo llevaría ahora a Yellow al Monte Ígneo, eh? No tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

Se devolvió a Ciudad Verde, intentando relajarse para no tener que tratar mal a Blue a causa de su mal humor.

—Qué estúpido—masculló, pasando a la sala detrás del Gimnasio, al demonio calmarse. Se dejó caer en una silla cercana, frotando sus manos contra los ojos para aliviar el cansancio. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con un Blue sonriente.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora, Greeny?—inquirió él, sirviendo dos tazas de café y buscando un paquete de galletas para compartir entre ambos. Green frunció el ceño, porque a veces Blue creía que esa era su casa y que podía tomar lo que se le viniera en gana. El dinero no caía del cielo.

—No pude matar a Yellow.

—Qué lástima, será la próxima, Greeny—Se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a la bebida y tendiéndole una taza a la chica, que la tomó con cuidado de no derramar el café.

—Cállate, Blue.

—¡No! Uhm... no, para nada.

—Eres un Chico Ruidoso...

—¿Entonces Yellow y Gold están saliendo?—preguntó Blue de pronto, cambiando el tema bruscamente, mientras masticaba una galleta de vainilla. En ese preciso momento, recordó que su mejor amigo estaba pasando por una crisis amorosa.

—Creo que sí.

—Qué bueno, porque Red tiene novio.

—Te dije que te callaras, Blue.

—Y yo te dije que no.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de hacer escándalo?  
—¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan menstrual? Asumo que no.

Fin... ? Ah, okno.

* * *

_Muchas cosas que hacer ;A; Toy' que shoro a mares._

_Aunque estoy feliz porque atrapé a Mew :B  
Pero igual debo hacer muchas cosas ;A;  
Muchas._

_Muchas._

_Muchas._

_Muchas._

_Lalalala._

_Lalalalala._

_Lalalalalalala._

_Lalalalalalalala._

_Lalalalalalalalala._

_~Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof , clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth~_

_Ah, esa canción inspira úwù _

_**~Ravie**_


End file.
